


Taking Lizzy Out

by yeahImprettyawesome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahImprettyawesome/pseuds/yeahImprettyawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry convinces Draco to go on a ride in his new car. Then he regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Lizzy Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote on tumblr. Please feel free to point out any mistakes. :)

“I don’t see why I have to partake in this ridiculous charade.” Draco sniffs even as Harry opens the door to the passenger seat of his new convertible and ushers him inside.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Relax, Draco. We’re just going on  _one_  drive.”

“Where?”

“Nowhere.”

“We’re risking our lives and we don’t even have destination?!” Draco eyes Harry like he has lost his mind, which happens as often as you think.

“Geez, Malfoy! What enmity do you have with fun? It’s a beautiful day and I have a beautiful car-”

“And a beautiful boyfriend.” Draco interrupts.

Harry grins and pecks Draco on the lips. “Yeah. That too.”

That gets him a satisfied smile and about three minutes of quiet as he gets into the car and revs up the engine. They even drive in comfortable silence, zooming on an empty road, the wind dancing through Harry’s hair (not Draco’s of course, he’s used a handy charm to save his beautiful hair). Until:

“What are these ropes for?” Draco asks, fingering the seatbelts. A wicked grin spreads across his face. “Are these for bondage sex? Hmm, maybe muggles have  _some_  good ides-”

He is rudely cut off by Harry’s laugh “No Malfoy, that’s a seatbelt. For safety. You sling it across your torso and lock it in place so that in case there’s an accident-” laugh

“Accident?” Draco squeaks, and Harry realises his mistake.

“Well, accidents don’t happen very often. I assure you it is perfectly safe-”

“Oh, what do you know about safety! We’re not even wearing safe belts! Potter! I demand you bring this- this abomination to heel  _right now_  or-”

Harry, quite exasperated by now, brings the car to a screeching halt, but, unfortunately, he couldn’t do the same with Draco’s tirade.

“-just because you’re the bloody boy who lived and the defeater and all that rot does not give you the license to act this way! No sir, I am too young, beautiful and rich to die like this! What will my poor mother think of that! I can’t believe we missed our morning shag for this-”

“Aha!” Harry cries out in triumph. “I knew you were cranky because of that! Well,” Harry voice takes on a seductive tone. “ It does have a pretty big back seat, and I’ve been wanting to christen Lizzy-”

“You named your car?” Draco cut in, incredulous.

“Oh, you’re one to talk! You’ve named your shoes, Draco.”Harry retorts. “Anyway, what do you say?” He tilts his head suggestively. “Can I make it up to you?”

“…Fine.” Draco acquiesces. “But we wear the safe belts on the way back home.”

Harry doesn’t even bother to correct Draco as he sighs and proceeds to roll the top up.


End file.
